The need for new antifungal agents has become more pronounced because of the increase in the number of fungal infections which occur in patients who are immunocompromised. There is an increased incidence of fungal infections attributed, for example, to the aggressive use of cancer chemotherapy, organ transplantation, and opportunistic infections associated with acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS) patients. Fungal infections are among the most common complications of AIDS, as well as of cancer chemotherapy. The major opportunistic fungal pathogens causing disseminated mycoses in immunocompromised hosts include Candida and Cryptococcus.
Currently used antifungal agents for the treatment of systemic mycoses can be classified as polyene antibiotics, including Amphotericin B, flucytosine and synthetic azoles. There can, however, be significant drawbacks to the use of these agents, including limited efficacy and/or toxicity. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new compounds useful in the treatment of fungal infections.